Twilight: The Twitching Hour
by Honeytarded-Twins
Summary: Bella and Jezza thought they were normal Twin Witches. that is till they moved to Forks with Charlie, Their Dad, Witches, Vampires and Werewolves, Oh my!..sorry i suck at summaries but the story is good rated M for a reason. canon pairings no Nessie/Jacob
1. Prologue

**Mitsuko: sorry everyone who has enjoyed my story **_**Not Without Her Son**___**but i will not be continuing it as people have said i copied the story from an author..if this is true i am sorry i didn't realize. I have never heard of a book called that.**

****

_**Prologue**_

_**Jezza's P.O.V**_

_"Go away!" I shout._

_"Get out of our room!" Bella shouts._

_We were facing Phil, having a screaming match with him after he barged in our room yelling about me and my sister having boys in here, there are no boys in here._

_"If, You both keep lying to me i am gonna ground you both till you're eighty!" Phil replies._

_That made me laugh out loud. Next thing I knew I was on the floor holding my check. __**"He hit me?!?!" **__I thought, Shock making me forget Bella could hear ever word I thought. _

_Bella's face was in a mask of shock that mirrored my thoughts. __**"uh huh!!" **__She thought. Now the shock was turning into anger on both mine and her part. Phil looked like he won the lottery by stunning us, realizing he had a weapon on us. We thought he was a monster then but then we had no idea what we were dealing with. Bella and I locked ourselves in our room for the rest of the day._


	2. Chapter 1

**Mitsuko: i know i am not finished **_**Not Without Her Son**_** but i will continue it as i am writing this one..This one will be updated every Friday and **_**Not With Her Son**_** will be updated Every Saturday after i move..i will start up again on **_**Not Without Her Son**_**. Sorry for the delay but this computer is not mine and i cannot write too much on it.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**__**:**_

_**Jezza's P.O.V**_

_"lets run away, Jezzie, please, i can't take this-seeing you in pain because of him!" _Bella pleaded with me in whispers after the last attack on us from Phil.

_**"No Izzie!!,Shh speak to me like this but I know what You mean I can't take seeing You in pain either maybe we should tell Mom what is going on." **_I thought to my sister using our minds as a connection.

_**"No way Jezzie!!" **_Bella thought desperately to me._** "You heard what 'He' said, what if he hurts mom if we tell her. I couldn't stand it if we were the cause of that Jezzie, plus I don't think she would believe us. Either we run away or we could tell her we want to spend the rest of high school in Forks with Charlie."**_Bella replies.

_**"Do you think she will let us? You know how she hates Forks." **_ I say through my thoughts.

_**"I know, but what else can we do, stay here and be murdered! by that --that good for nothing monster?, Jezzie we have to leave."**_Bella thought to her urgently_._

_**"I know, Izzie, I know."**_I thought defeatedly_._

_**"We will tell her in the morning, night Jezzie, love you."**_Bella thought to me in a defeated and tired state of mind.

_**"Night Izzie, love you too."**_ I thought as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

When I woke up there was light streaming into my window, Looking at the clock I noticed it was only 8 am and I know it was not the sun that woke me up. Hearing yelling from downstairs, i got dressed as fast as i could. Walking fast down the stairs i heard a crash and a yelp of pain so i ran the rest of the way down and into the kitchen, where the crash had come from. What i saw when i got there made me stop in my tracks and gasp. Phil was standing above my sister with a bloody knife in his hand. I stared on in horror as i heard this high pitched wail of a sound coming from somewhere. Phil looked up at me with a strange, out of place smile and i realized the sound was coming from me.

Jezza looked up from her spot of the ground to where i was and then kicked Phil as hard as she could in the groin, then kicked him backwards off of her. He stumbled and fall backwards holding his private part as she scrambled to her feet and came over to me limping. I looked her up and down, noticing he had stabbed her in the leg, and i felt my rage build up and my vision turned slightly red around the edges. Before I could take a step forward Jezza placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

_**"Izzie, I'm ok, no need to get yourself hurt, lets go wrap it up before mom gets home. We are telling her tonight that we are going to live with Charlie, I promise you, everything will be ok." **_Jezza thought to me.

I knew she was trying comfort me and calm me at the same time, I also knew it would work, because she the same calming affect on me as I had on her. I was still pissed but I led her up to the bathroom to get the supplies, her limping the entire way. We made our way to our room to fix up her wound as we heard the door slam. We both knew it was Phil leaving for work and we both sighed.

We were up in our room when our Mom (Renee) came home, I heard Bella take a deep breath and i copied her. We both knew this would be hard, we had to tell our mom that we wanted to go live with Charlie or dad as he preferred to be called.

I took Bella's hand and we walked down the stairs. Renee was looking at the mess in the kitchen with a mask of horror and confusion. As we came down the stairs, she turned to us for an explanation.

"I fell down and hurt my leg, don't worry, I'm fine. We will clean up later, first we need to talk to you Mom." Jezza said lied evenly.

Renee nodded and walked to the living room with us following her. We sat on the loveseat side by side while she sat on the couch watching us.

"Jezza, you are not normally the clumsy one. Are You ok hunnie?" Renee asked.

''Yes, Mom, I'm fine, no need to worry." Jezza said.

"Ok, baby. So what is you two wanted to talk to me about?" Renee asked.

"Mom--" I began but Jezza cut me off.

"Mom, we want to go to Forks with dad to finish high school." Jezza said softly.

Renee stared at us in shock and disbelief. "Y-you want to leave me here for rainy, gloomy Forks, Washington? I thought you two hated Forks."

"Mom, we know you need alone time with Phil, and we need some time with dad. We don't want to upset you Mom but we barely know dad, besides we only have 3 years till College and we want to get to know Dad before we leave. We promise to come back and visit. You also know we don't like Phil much, so we think this is the perfect solution." I said softly but with determination.

"Girls, i don't think that is a good--" Renee started but i cut her off.

"Mom, we've already talked to dad and told us we are welcome to live with him." I said remembering the conversation.

_***Flashback Starts***_

_**Jezza and I sat in our room after I bandaged up her thigh**_**. **_**  
**_

_"I think we need to call Dad and ask if we can live with him to finish high school then we will be off to college and no one will know about Phil but we still get away from him, Izzie." __**Jezza said quietly.**_

_"I agree with you this time, Jezzie. We need to get away before he can kill us!!, You were lucky to get away with just a wounded thigh, if i hadn't come down--." __** I could my voice breaking as I started to cry.**_

_**I could feel Jezza put her arms around me as I cried. **_

_"Shhh, it's ok, don't worry Izzie, I'm ok. He won't get me alone like that again ok?" __**Jezza said Reassuringly.**_

_"I don't know Jezzie..will it really be ok?" __**I asked me curiously. **__"We are going to stick together, go everywhere together right?"_

_"Of course it will be ok and yes of course we will" __**She said determinedly.**_

_"Ok, do you want to call Dad or shall I?" __**I asked her.**_

_"I will, but it will be on speaker phone so we can both talk and listen, ok?"_

_"Ok, Jezzie."_

_I ran downstairs to get the phone and came back up, Jezza took it and dialed Charlie's number. It rang about 3 times and then Charlie picked up._

_"__Hello?__" Charlie answered Gruffly._

_"Hi Dad!" Jezza and I say together._

_"__Hey girls__" We could hear Him smiling on the other end._

_"How are you Dad?" Jezza asked quietly._

_"__Good and how about you two?__" He asked us._

_"We're good." Jezza answers before I can._

_"__That's great girls, I love that you called but is there a reason for it?__" He asked cautiously._

_"Yea..Dad, ?" I asks in a rush._

_"__Sorry, i didn't catch that girls?__" Charlie said._

_"Bella said, 'we want to know if we can come live with you to finish school?" Jezza asked in a calm and slow manner._

_"__What? Really? Of course you girls can come live with me! why do you ask?__" He asked._

_"We feel we both want and need more time with You before we go off to college, Dad" Jezza answers._

_"Yea Dad, We miss You alot." I told him. It was the truth for both of us._

_"__Okay girls, have You talked to Renee about this?__" Charlie asked us._

_"uh..not yet, but we are planning to talk to her later when she gets home from shopping" Jezza said evenly. Another truth, thank goodness no lies yet._

_"__Ok girls, make sure You do.__" Charlie said sternly._

_"Of course, Dad, bye for now, love You." Jezza said._

_"Bye for now Dad, Love You." I echoed her._

_"__Bye girls, love You both and miss you girls too.__" Charlie said gruffly. He is not used to showing emotion._

_We hung up just as we heard a car door shut alittle loudly, we knew it was Renee coming home from shopping. We looked at one another and sighed._

_***Flashback ends***_

"Ok girls, if You want to live with Charlie, then you can but I have some ground rules." Renee said.

We looked at her, nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Jezza, No parties on a school night, and they better be PG-13 when you do go, understand me?" Renee said sternly.

Jezza nodded her head and said. "Yes, Mom"

"Bella, I want no boys in the house unless Charlie is home, is that clear?" She said to me.

"Yes Mom." I said evenly.

"Jezza, You will not tell your dad about Your's or Your sister's tattoos, right? Same for You Bella." Renee said.

"Yes Mom." We both replied at the same time.

"No parties in Charlie's house. Period! got it?" She said.

"Of course Mom." We both answered her.

"DO NOT absolutely DO NOT use Your powers around Charlie or anyone in forks...EVER!!" Renee said with a hint of histeria in her voice.

"No need to worry--wait powers?..I thought we could only talk to each other in our minds, Mom?" I asked.

"You two will have more powers when You turn 16 and remember we don't know what they are yet. When you both get a new power, you will get weak and tired, if it happens at school go home and claim to be sick. Go to Your room and lay down, you will sleep for about 6 hours. Call me when you awaken and tell me what it is new, you can do. We will go from there." Renee said.

"Yes Mom and we promise not to tell anyone about them Ever!!" I said and Jezza nodded in agreement beside me.

"Ok." Renee sighed and continued.

"That was ground rules for Charlie's house, now Ground rules for traveling." She said sternly.

We nodded and let her continue.

"Number 1. Stick together."

we nodded.

"Number 2. No talking to strangers."

"We know that Mom." I said politely as I could. Jezza looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I seen that Jezabella Lynn Swan, do You want me to tell Charlie to ground you as soon as you get there, if not I suggest you stop this behavior. Ok girls that is all the rules I will make, Charlie might have more but I do not know them so go upstairs and pack all your warm clothes. We are going shopping tomorrow for some warmer clothes and some winter clothes as well." Renee hugged us and swatted our butts to get us moving.

We smiled it was a success and by Monday we will be on a plane to Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Mitsuko: Well there You have it. Chapter one, I hope You like it. Please R&R, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mitsuko: hey again!..I hope you enjoyed the prologue and first chapter..without any further delay here is chapter 2, Also I would like to introduce to You, my Beta: Kouga's older woman**

****

**"talking telepathically"**

"regular talking"

_"__phone conversations on the other end__"_

_**'when I say something Stephenie Meyer already said and the underline means it is important for later'**_

_'__thinking'_

_*flashbacks*_

_**"**__whispering__**"**_

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters, any sentences or phrases used by Stephenie Meyer, they all belong to Her. I wish I owned it lol but i don't**

**Anything I might say that Stephenie Meyer already said will be posted '**_**like this!'**_

****

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jezza's P.O.V**_

After a long 4 hour shopping trip and a weekend of avoiding Phil at all cost, we were on our way to the Airport with Renee.

"You know girls, you don't have to do this just so I can have some alone time with Phil." Renee said, for the thousandth time that day. We knew Phil wasn't happy about us leaving, but there was nothing he could do because Renee said it was fine.

**"Do you think it will be ok to leave mom alone with Phil, Jezzie?" **Bella asked me. Worry coated her thoughts like honey on a bee-hive.

**"I am not sure to tell you the truth, Izzie, but I hope it will be ok"** I said. Hopefully in as comforting tone as possible, as I felt just as worried about our mom.

I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I knew, Bella was shaking me and telling me it was time to get on the plane._'had Izzie carried me from the care to here' _I thought, once again forgetting Bella could hear every word I was thinking.

**"Of course not silly, Mom did."**Bella thought to me. I jumped at the sound of her voice in my head after being asleep, it startling me wide awake.

**"Did I scare you, Jezzie?"** Bella asked concerned.

**"Just alittle Izzie, I wasn't expecting to hear you in my head as soon as I woke up, usually you wait till I am fully awake, hehe" **I said as I giggled to her in my head.

"Come on girls, no time for that, the clerk at the gate is calling for the tickets for your flight hurry." Renee said urgently, knowing exactly what we were doing.

I got up and grabbed my stuff and started walking to the gate as fast as I could, Bella right behind me with her stuff. We turned to Renee and saw she had tears in her eyes, I felt tears well up in my eyes as well. I looked over at Bella and she was already crying and hugging Renee, saying good-bye.

"I love you, Mom, we will come visit for christmas." Bella said as she hugged Renee one last time and wiping her tears away.

"I Love you too Bellz, be good and I will see you for Christmas then." Renee said still crying and using the nickname only our parents use for her.

"I love you, Mom, I miss you already and I can't wait to see you for Christmas." I said also crying and hugging Renee.

"I love you too, Jezz, you be good too ok?, I will see you for Christmas as well." Renee said as she wiped her tears away only to have fresh ones come.

We both gave her one last hug and kiss, then we boarded the plane that would bring us our freedom.

****

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I think I fell asleep on the plane because the next thing I knew Jezza was shaking me awake telling me we were in Seattle and had to tranfer planes.

**"Izzie!!, WAKE UP!!" **Jezza screamed at me in my mind.

I jumped about 10 feet in the air. **"Omg, Jezzie!!, don't do that to me, I almost told you to shut up out loud when you were saying nothing. Imagine how that would look to other people."**I said while giving her the best glare I could possibly hope to give her while still half asleep. She just laughed and led the way out. Getting up, I grabbed my carry on and let her lead the way off the plane. I was so glad Jezza reminded me to put on my coat (or in my mind my parka). It was freezing out here, and so rainy. _**I didn't see it as an omen --- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. **_(Stephenie Meyer said it in Twilight.)

We hurried to the next plane, thankfully only an hour to Port Angeles. as the plane landed we noticed a little of the sun poking out behind the clouds. We looked at each other and smiled. **"Maybe this is a good sign that we are supposed to be here now, Jezzie." **I thought to Jezza.

**"I think it is." **She thought with a huge smile on her face.

Once the plane landed and we got off, we saw Charlie standing in the midst of 4 suitcases and we had to laugh.

"What's so funny girls?" Charlie said as he hugged us both.

"Oh nothing Dad, just how is this all going to fit in the cruiser?" Jezza asked.

"It's not that is why I brought along a friend with a truck, girls I would like You to meet Harry Clearwater. Girls this is Harry Clearwater And Sue Clearwater. Harry, Sue these are my Twin daughters, Jezabella Lynn Swan and Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie said with pride point us each out as he said our names.

We shook hands with the Clearwaters and helped them load 2 of the 4 suitcases into the bed of the truck and they covered it with a tarp in case it started to rain again(like it was avoidable). We got into Charlie's cruiser -- oh did I forget to mention, Charlie is the good ol' Chief of Police in the small town of Forks-- and we drove on to Charlie's or I should say home.

As we pulled up to the house, Jezza and I both noticed that it looked the same it had when we left here 10 years ago. We bought up each a suitcase as Charlie and Mr. Clearwater, we didn't feel comfortable calling him by his first name, carried a suitcase each as well as our carry on bags (our make-up bags). The walls were the same dark color and we got the room on the left, facing the street and front yard_**.**_

_**One the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left us alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for**_ Renee. When we were done unpacking, it was about 6pm, time to go down to supper, scratch that time to go down and make supper, if I rember correctly, Charlie can't boil water let alone cook.

I walked downstairs to see Jezza already helping Charlie cook. **"Need some help, Jezzie?"** I asked. **"No thanks Izzie, We (giggle) got it covered." **Jezza was laughing in her thoughts and out loud as Charlie tried to put a whole can of spagetti sauce (lid and all) in the microwave and she had to take it out. I giggled as well. **"Ok Jezzie, let me know. Oh and I have the dishes then it is time to email Mom."**

I went into the living room, sat on the couch and started to read _**Wuthering Heights**_ to pass the time.

******O**

_**Jezza's P.O.V**_

I was in the kitchen with Charlie starting dinner and I could heard where Bella was in _**Wuthering Heights**_.

_**And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall. I never would have raised a hand against him. You make look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood! But, till then --- if you don't believe me, you don't know me ---till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!**_

I blocked out her thoughts as I felt the noodles for the spagetti soften to just the rigt texture. "Bella, supper's ready!" I called to the living room knowing that after I block her thoughts she can't hear me either. I only ever call Bella, Izzie, when we are alone or speaking in our connection.

**"**_Why'd you block me, Jezza__?__**"**_ Bella whispered to me in a bit of a strangled voice.

_**"**__Because I hate __**Wuthering Heights**__, __especially that part *shudders* eww blood drinking. You know how I feel about blood, you feel the same way__.__**"**_I whispered back.

_**"**__Yes I know but I thought that was only if you saw it__.__**"**_She whispered back.

Before I had a chance to reply Charlie cut in. "Girls, what are You whispering about."

Me, being able to think up a quick lie answered him. "Just,*blush* womanly things Dad"

"Oh, uh yes, well keep it till after dinner please." He said embarrassed.

I may not know my dad well but I know men well, they hate talking about womanly matters. I coughed to cover up a giggle.

With dinner and dishes done and over with, it was 8pm and it was time to email Renee.

Once we were in the room we both shared till we were 5, Bella and I sat at the computer and started answering Renee's emails. There were 3 all together.

First email.

**Hey girls, hope You arrived **

**safely. Phil and I are on**

**the road, I bought a laptop**

**to stay in touch with you 2.**

**Love, Mom & Phil.**

Sent September 4th, 2003 at 3:33pm.

We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. **"hah, like Phil cared."** Was the thought we both shared.

Second Email.

**Hey again Girls, I guess**

**you both need to unpack**

**before You email me. Ok**

**but not to late You have**

**school in the morning.**

**Love, Mom.**

Sent September 4th, 2003 at 5:45pm.

That seemed more like Renee.

Third and last email.

**Ok Girls, Email me as soon**

**as You get this, I need to**

**know You're both safe,**

**Email me right away!! I also**

**have some news about the secret.**

Sent September 4th, 2003 at 7:45pm.

Wow, Renee sure is anxious -- wait secret, meaning?

We hit reply to the first one.

**Hey Mom, Jezz here. Yes we**

**arrived safely. Glad to hear**

**You are having fun. Hope the**

**laptop works good. Love You**

**too, Mom. Love, Jezz & Bellz.**

Sent September 4th, 2003 at 8:05pm.

Now the second one.

**Hey Mom, Bellz Mom,**

**we both unpacked and we are**

**emailing You now. It is only**

**8:10pm here. I am dreading**

**school but I am glad Jezz will**

**be with me. love You too Mom.**

**Love Bellz & Jezz.**

Sent September 4th, 2003 at 8:15pm.

Ok for the third & final message.

**Hi Mom, Jezz & Bellz here.**

**We are both safe, we promise.**

**Dad met us at the Airport in**

**Port Angeles and we had a safe**

**ride home. We unpacked and had**

**dinner, helped wash up and here**

**we are. What about the secret?**

**Is it bad? good? Email us back**

**as soon as You get this. Love**

**You Mom. Love, Jezz. Love Bellz.**

Sent September 4th, 2003 at 8:25pm.

When we were done, we looked at the clock, only **8:45pm**. **"Well Izzie, what do you say to an early night, school *ugh* tomorrow." **I thought to Bella after I opened the connection again.

**"Ok Jezzie, but promise me something."** She thought back.

**"Sure, Izzie, what is it?" **I thought, confused.

**"Don't shut the connection off again unless You really need to, it kind of hurts, I mean physically hurts."** She thought.

I sat there stunned, '_did it really hurt her?, wow, I wonder if she shut off the connection, if it would hurt me?"_

**"I don't want to try that, Jezzie, I don't want to hurt You."**

**"You won't, Izzie, just try for a second, ok?"**

**"Ok, *cringe* I'll try."**

I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore but instead I had a migraine headache and my whole body ached. I felt like I wanted to cry and turn every sound off but then her thoughts came back to me and I felt relieved and happy. **"S-see, it -- it hurt You." **She thought to me kind of upset. **" Shhh, it's ok Izzie, I'm fine. It only felt like I had a REALLY bad migraine."** I thought trying to soothe and comfort her. **"Ok, Jezzie, let's never do it again ok? Also it is about****9:00pm****now, so I would say it is time to sleep, big day tomorrow."**

**"Ok, never again and yea, Izzie, The first day at a new school, we stick together, like always right?"**

**"Right, Jezzie. Night, Love You."**

**"Night Izzie, Love You too."**

Little did we know that our lives would change and turn upside down after tomorrow.

****

**Mitsuko: Hope You enjoy this one.**


End file.
